


Fate as Fairy Bells

by daisy_constellations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Married Couple, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_constellations/pseuds/daisy_constellations
Summary: Marinette grew up with the notion that a bell would ring when she crossed her soulmate. Upon years of waiting, she never heard it and garnered that it was merely just a story. Nonetheless, as an adult, Marinette was happy - she had her dream job and was engaged to the love of her life.Everything was perfect until she actually heard the bell.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Fate as Fairy Bells

When she was younger, Marinette’s mother tucked her into bed the same way every night. She made sure to pull the duvet right up to her daughter’s little chin, smoothing the blanket gently over her body. She usually read to Marinette the book she would bring home from the school library; more often than not, it was a fairytale.

One night, Marinette asked her mother to tell her the story of how she and her father met instead. Her parents showed their love for one another quite often and Marinette could see that they were extremely happy together, even at a young age.

Her mother laughed and proceeded to tell her that she once heard a bell ring when she passed him as a teenager. She didn’t know that she had crossed him, nor that the beautiful sound would be significant at the time. It wasn’t until she formally met him in their pastries class in college, when she heard the bell again, clear as day. It was a beautiful chime – short but vibrant. Her husband had admitted to her later about hearing a ring as well. They were never quite sure if others had moments like that as well, or if the “bell of fate” was something that only they would cherish.

“Once you hear the bell, you’ll know,” Marinette’s mother concluded, looking dreamily at the ceiling.

“So you and Papa are soulmates?” Marinette asked, pulling the duvet higher up.

“I guess you could say that,” her mother replied. She kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning off the light and closing the door.

As Marinette grew up, she really believed that something like that could also happen to her. She was a romantic, a dreamer. She hoped to hear the bell; sometimes she could’ve sworn she heard it, but it was always something else; a church nearby, a cat’s collar, a doorbell. As time went on, she stopped trying so much. In fact, she started to lose hope. She never heard the bell, not once. She then realized that it was all just a story. Nothing like that could ever happen in real life; there was always a logical explanation.

It was a happy little fantasy for a young girl with such a big heart.

As an adult, Marinette laughed at the memories of her chasing down bells. She was now a happily engaged woman and she didn’t hear the bell upon meeting him. She didn’t _need_ a bell to know that this man was meant for her. Luka cared about her in ways that nobody else ever did. He was calm and collected, something that Marinette was not, and she appreciated that part of him. They worked well together.

She was his second set of ears when he created music, always giving her honest opinion while sat nestled in his lap, showering him in praises and kisses. He would return the favour by standing still as she used him as a temporary mannequin, pinning fabrics together for her outfits. He would smile down fondly at her when she would drop pins on the ground and panic, worried she would never find them again, which ended up happening until someone stepped on one.

He proposed to her on their trip to Santorini, Greece. They were strolling late at night in the streets, not many people were out. They were walking up a set of white stairs, the air was warm and the lights trickled into the ocean water in the distance. Marinette rambled on about their excursions for the following day when Luka stopped. She didn’t realize he wasn’t following her until a few steps away. When she turned around, he was looking at the ground, hands in his pocket. Worried, Marinette began apologizing for rambling on.

“Will you marry me?” He interrupted.

Marinette’s heart dropped. Did she hear that right? “W-What?”

He glanced back up, locking his blue eyes with hers. “Will you marry me?” he repeated. “Will you be mine?”

Marinette melted. It was spontaneous. They never really spoke about getting married before, but they were nearing their fourth year together and the timing felt right. Marinette cried of joy when he offered to get her the most beautiful and stunning ring when they got back, as the reality of the moment was settling in. She never realized she could be so content with someone and never wanted anything more in her life.

Everything was perfect.

They went back home to Paris and told the news to everyone. Her best friend, Alya, would obviously be her maid of honor, and she was already ecstatic about helping plan the wedding and bachelorette festivities. Her work friends held a small engagement party for her at their office, offering to help her create her wedding dress.

As Marinette walked to work that morning, she smiled down at her hand as she fiddled with the band on her finger. She decided on a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle, settling on a greenish blue stone to mimic Luka’s eye colour. Marinette knew it was cheesy, but she loved the notion behind it; a piece of him will always be with her this way.

She sighed happily as she waited to cross the road. She loved her job and took pride in the fact that she could just walk to her office building. The sidewalks were especially busy as the weather was particularly nice and many Parisians shared the same idea, all wanting to bask in the sunlight and pleasant air. She gripped the small box of pastries that she picked up from her parents’ bakery the night before for her meeting, already thinking about eating one of her father’s famous macarons. 

As the light switched, she began to make her way to the other side, people bustling around her. She avoided bumping into other shoulders, holding onto her things more carefully, and that’s when she heard it.

A bell.

Her heart stopped and she whipped her head around to see if anyone else heard it. No one else seemed struck by any sound. She scanned the people passing her before realizing she was still in the middle of the road and quickly trudged back to the sidewalk. She stared at the flock of people on the other side of the road; everyone minding their own business, all focusing where they were headed. Marinette looked back down at her ring, shaking her head. Her mind must be playing tricks on her now with all this wedding planning.

She fixed her purse’s strap on her shoulder before continuing her way to work. It could have been anything, there were so many bodies and sounds around. She definitely was just hearing things.

* * *

Marinette exhaled once she arrived at her desk, plopping herself in her seat. She placed the box at the corner of her table. She draped her purse on the back of her chair and began pulling out her documents, all carefully placed together in labelled pink folders. She liked to keep her things as organized as possible since it was easy for a mess to accumulate as a designer. Just as she began to check her emails on her computer, one of her friends approached her, leaning over her table.

“Good morning. Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” worry written all over her features.

Marinette laughed, “Of course I’m okay.”

“You’re not freaking out because of the project right?” She crossed her arms. Her friend was gorgeous; she was everything Marinette was not. She was this tall lanky woman, jewellery always dangling gracefully from her ears and neck.

“No, obviously not! I’ve been waiting too long for this collaboration. I am so ready,” Marinette gestured to the folders, as well as the pastries. She had spent months working towards this fashion collaboration, designing and fabricating pieces as potential products that could work with the other brand.

Her friend chuckled slightly, “If you say so. They should be here soon, no?”

Marinette pulled her phone out of her purse and read the time. She was right. She looked up and smiled confidently at her friend. “I’m gonna go set up in the conference room.”

“Good luck. You got this.” She gave Marinette a big thumbs up before heading off to her own spot.

Marinette was excited. She worked incredibly hard to get to this point; all her efforts were finally being recognized. She planned all the little details for this little meeting. She gathered her things, tucking the pastries box under her arm.

She passed by the intern, a young man fresh out of university who was always eager to learn new things. He knew all about her meeting and swiftly grabbed the box from Marinette’s arm.

“Let me grab a tray for you,” he offered.

“Thank you. That would be amazing,” Marinette sighed. “Would you be able to grab drinks as well? You know, coffee, tea, cucumber lemon water – the usual.”

“Sure thing,” he grinned. Marinette was thankful for the support she was receiving at the office. It was a big step for their company, as well as for her.

She pushed the glass door to the conference room, her heels echoed against the stillness in the room. She sighed contently as she placed her things at the head of the long table. She moved to set her things up, placing special folders and pens at the spots she knew would be filled. The intern brought in the drinks and the tray of pastries; Marinette offered him to take some, to which he eagerly grabbed a hazelnut macaron. As he closed the door behind him, her phone pinged and she reached to grab it; a text from Luka was waiting for her:

_Good luck today my love. You will do well._

Marinette grinned as she felt her heart flutter in her chest. She texted him back, thanking him for his kind words and hoped he had a good day, adding three heart emojis at the end. She glanced down at her outfit, gently smoothing it out – she wore a tight red dress with capped short sleeves. She loved this dress; she liked to think that it was lucky.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Marinette placed her phone down as the secretary opened the door, holding it for the guests. Marinette began to feel nervous, her stomach flip flopping in anticipation as the one and only Gabriel Agreste entered the room. He was a tall, stoic man. Everything about him was crisp – his clothes looked pressed to perfection and his hair was slicked back, not a single flyaway hair. He was followed in by two other people; a woman, probably Nathalie the assistant she’s been keeping in touch with, and a young man.

And that’s when she heard it again.

The bell.

She thought she imagined it, but then she remembered her mother’s words specifically telling her that she would be able to recognize the sound of _the_ bell. Her smile dropped as she stared at the young man in front of her. He was handsome; blond hair swooped to the side, emerald green eyes that could strike down anyone. She recognized him – Adrien Agreste; Gabriel’s son, famous model.

He locked his gaze with hers, looking equally as startled as she was. The world around them seemed to still for a second. The bell sounded like it was twinkling in the air around her ears, wisping away in the distance, yet it was incredibly distinct. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, the beat ricocheting off her rib cage. His expression showed interest in something, like he was listening.

Did he hear it too?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heyyy!
> 
> Here's another drabble! I've been thinking about this concept for a fate/soulmate story for awhile. I don't know if it's been done before or not but I thought it would be interesting. Let me know what you guys think! As of right now, I'm not in a place to be able to keep up with chapters, but it is definitely something I would love to continue as soon as I'm done my other fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! ♥
> 
> Also, once again, shout out to my best friend for editing my work again. She's the best.


End file.
